X-Men: Rise of the Frozen Tangled Guardians
by TheEleventhTARDIS
Summary: RotG/Frozen/Tangled/Xmen/Evo crossover. Modern AU. Elsa, Rapunzel and Jack Frost are Young Adult Mutants, who join The X-Mens new 'Guardians' College Program. They all have unusual pasts and amazing powers, and with the help of Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and other familiar Mutants, they learn how to control their powers and not just become a team, but a family. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

** X-Men: Rise of The Frozen Tangled Guardians:**

_Ding Dong!_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'." muttered Logan as he made his way to the schools front door.

He opened the door to find a young couple kissing.

_"Ahem!"_

They jumped away from each other with a start.

"Can I help you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. I'm, um, Rapunzel. I'm one of the new students. I signed up for the new college program?"

"Yeah, ok." he nodded gruffly. "Come on in then." he held the door open.

"Kay, give me one sec," she turned around and tackled the guy next to her with a hug. "Bye Eugene! I love you! I'm gonna miss you sooooo much!"

Eugene smiled. "Yeah, me too Blondie. You better stay out of trouble, alright?"

She giggled. "I'll try! Oh, and give Max a hug for me!"

"Can do."

**_"AHEM!"_**

They broke apart with a sigh.

"Ok, fine ..." Rapunzel pouted as she picked up her luggage. "Bye Eugene!" she waved with excitement as Logan slammed the door in Eugene's face.

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Logan looked at the bubbly girl beside him with interest as he led her down the hall. She had short brown hair, large green eyes, a satchel over one shoulder and a chameleon on the other. a frilly purple t-shirt, pink flip-flops, and paint stained jeans completed the look, making her look about fourteen, instead of her actual age, which had to be at least nineteen or twenty. With her short stature, innocent demeanor and slight figure, she didn't seem capable of being able to take a punch, never mind throwing one herself. He silently wondered why such a fragile looking girl would want to get into this kind of business.

He continued to lead her through the winding mansion wordlessly for several minutes before her curiosity got the better of her and Rapunzel finally broke the silence. "So, whats your name?"

"Logan"

"you're one of the teachers here, right?"

"Yeah."

"What do you teach?"

"Art."

"Really?!" she exclaimed, her emerald eyes lighting up with excitement. Logan could have sworn he saw the chameleon on her shoulder do a face palm.

"Of course not!" he growled. "Do I look like the artistic type to you?"

She shrugged. "Ok, so what do you do?"

"I'll be training you. Teaching you how to fight."

"Well, I, um, I don't really like to hurt people. What I was thinking was-"

Logan rolled his eyes and cut her off. He wasn't in the mood to hear some pampered little princess whine about having to lift a finger and actually work. So far it looked like his first impression of the purple clad girl had been right, and she wasn't cut out for this sort of thing. He gave her a week, tops, before she went crying home to mommy.

"Look kid, you chose this place over art college or whatever, so you're gonna hafta deal with it. You're a Mutant. You're gonna need to know how to use your powers to protect yourself. and others."

Rapunzel gasped in amazement and didn't even seem to notice his condesending tone. "How did you know I was considering going to art college?!"

"Lucky guess. Plus, you smell like paint."

"So, where are we going?"

"I'll take ya to yer dorm, and then-"

_Ding Dong!_

He cursed as the doorbell rang again.

"Ok, new plan. You head into the library," he gestured to the door behind him. "And I'll go get whoever is at the door. You can get settled after."

Rapunzel nodded. "Sure thing Logan!"

She headed into the library while Logan went back down the hall to answer the door.

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

"Hello?" he opened the door to see a nervous looking young woman with blue eyes and platinum blonde hair standing next to a large blond man and a freckle faced red head who couldn't seem to sit still.

"Hi! This is the Mutant school, right?" said the red head. "The one with the bald dude and the- " she broke off with a gasp as she took in Logan's rugged appearance. "Ohmigosh!" she squealed, as she practically started vibrating with excitement. "You're Wolverine, aren't you!"

He nodded warily as the teenager actually threw herself at him and gave him a surprisingly strong hug for such a scrawny girl. "This is soooo awesome!" she gushed giddily as he attempted to disentangle himself from her grip. "You're my favourite X-man! Like, ever!"

"Anna, get off of him!" demanded the older girl, looking scandalized as she helped the (now scowling) young man pull her younger sister off a very flustered Logan. "I am so sorry!" she apologized, blushing profusely. "She's got no concept of 'personal space'" she glared halfheartedly at Anna, who was now cackling with glee.

"You got that right Elsie! And I'm proud of it! Isn't that right Kristoff!" she grinned up her boyfriend, who was holding her in his arms and leaned into his large embrace, leaving both Kristoff and her sister looking mortified.

Logan cleared his throat awkwardly as he finished recovering from being mauled by Anna, and decided to get back to business. the sooner he could get his admirer off the porch, the better. " So, which one of you is the new student?"

"Oh, that would be Elsa!" said Anna as she gave her sister a nudge. "She's got the _coolest_ powers ever!" she started to giggle madly. "Get it?_ Coolest!_ Cause-_oof!_" she broke off with a groan as Elsa elbowed her in the ribs. "Elsie!" she whined, rubbing her side with an exaggerated expression of pain on her face. "That hurt!"

Elsa's eyes widened in panic as she desperately started pawing at her sisters shirt to survey the damage. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Do you need an ambulance?!" she demanded semi-hysterically.

Anna instantly dropped her 'poor me' act "whoa, chill out Elsa! I'm fine! I was just teasing, see?"

"Oh..." Elsa looked embarrassed. "...right. Um, I knew that."

Logan was surprised, both by Elsa's overblown reaction to the mere possibility that she had harmed her sister, and by Anna's nonchalance, as if Elsa had panic attacks like this all the time.

"Well, if you wanna actually come in instead of just standing on the doorstep, please do. Otherwise, you can stay here, and I can go do something productive with my time." he turned to go, glad to have an excuse to get away from the cheerful girl who reminded him far too much of Rapunzel. he didn't get paid enough to deal with two annoyingly cheerful, bubbly and immature girls in less than ten minutes.

"Dude, you can't leave! Do you have any idea how hard it was to get her to come here?" Anna demanded as she stuck her foot in the doorway and glared at him, having apparently gotten over her hero-worship already.

"Thats all right Anna. Maybe we should just go." said Elsa, looking relieved.

"No! I'm not letting you do this to yourself! We had a deal, remember?"

"I'm not sure this is the best place for me anyway Anna."

"Sure it is! I picked this school especially for you. Come on, you said you'd trust my judgement."

"Oh, alright.." Elsa sighed, stooping to pick up her expensive looking leather suitcases as she went to follow Logan inside.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna ran forward before the door could shut.

"What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Elsa paled. "No, come on Anna! I still need them!"

"Elsa..." said Anna warningly, suddenly deadly serious. "You promised you'd give this a try. And you _don't_ need them. You don't have to hide anymore. This whole school is full of people like you. Now give me the gloves."

Elsa slowly pulled off her embroidered gloves, and handed them to her sister, who pulled her into a hug. Elsa stiffened, not making a move to return it, but Anna didn't seem to care.

"Are you sure you'll be ok without me?" Elsa whispered, unaware that Logan's enhanced senses allowed him to hear her perfectly.

"Of course I will. I'm an adult now, remember? Thats why you're doing this. You took care of me, now its time to take care of yourself. Besides, I've got Kristoff and Sven to keep me company."

Elsa grinned despite herself as Anna waved to the two dogs who were waiting in the car. "Don't forget Olaf." she teased.

"Oh, of course! How could anyone forget Olaf!" she blew a kiss to her small white chihuahua who was currently climbing on top of Kristoff's much bigger St Bernard, before turning back to her big sister. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Now go!"

Elsa nodded with tears in her eyes, took a deep breath and once again picked up her suitcases. Logan raised an eyebrow as a thick layer of frost instantly coated the handles and spread over the sides until it coated every inch of leather. He chose not to comment on this, and instead led her inside as Anna and Kristoff turned to leave. As they walked silently down the hall he also decided to ignore the frozen footprints she left behind every time her fancy high heeled boots touched the floor. She may have been impeccably dressed, with a light blue, long sleeved shirt, a dark blue skirt and what looked like professionally applied makeup on her flawless face, but this kid clearly had a major problem controlling her powers. and good looks weren't worth a thing if you didn't have good control. then again, thats why she was here. To learn control.

He decided to lead her straight to the library since there was only one more student who had signed up for the Guardians program to wait for, so they might as well do Orientation first, and then take them to the tower. Besides, at this rate the last student would be here in no ti-

_Ding Dong!_

And there he was.

_'Professor?' _

_'Yes Logan?'_

_'I've got two of the kids from the Guardian program here, can you send Kurt to the library so I can go get the third?'_

_'Of course Logan. I'll send him down right away. And please tell the new students I look forward to meeting them. I'm a little busy at the moment, but by the time you've finished the rest of Orientation I should be able to have a little meeting with each of them.'_

_'Can do Professor.'_

He ended the mental conversation and turned his attention to the young Mutant beside him.

"Alright, this is the library. One of the other X-men will be there in a minute to wait with you and your roommate while I go get the door. When I get back with the last kid, Kurt's gonna start Orientation."

Elsa nodded meekly and went in.

Logan turned to leave, but not before hearing Elsa's surprised _"Eep!"_ and a familiar '**_BAMF!_**' as Kurt teleported into the room.

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

As he opened the door for what he hoped was the final time that day, he was greeted with the sight of a lanky white haired boy with blue eyes, pale skin, bare feet and a ratty blue hoodie hovering three feet in the air, waving goodbye to a taxi. The air grew colder the closer Logan got to the boy, and he couldn't help groaning.

"Hey there Tarzan!" the boy grinned cheekily. "hows life?"

"it was better before you got here," Logan muttered, as he looked the boy over skeptically. he showed more promise than the girls had, but clearly lacked discipline and respect for his elders.

"So, this is the famous School for Gifted Freaks? I gotta say, it looks pretty sweet."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "Watch it kid. If you weren't one of us 'freaks' yourself, your nose would be broken in three different places right now. This is a school for people not 'freaks'."

Jack smirked "chillax dude, there's nothing wrong with being a freak. I consider it a compliment. I mean, who wants to be normal? It sounds sooo boring!"

"whatever. just watch your tongue around here. some of the younger kids would definitely _not_ take that as a compliment." He said warningly as he waved the kid in. "You're Jack Frost I assume?"

"The one and only!" he crowed, doing a somersault before flying in the doorway.

"thats what you think," Logan muttered, silently wondering why on earth the professor thought he needed_ two_ new wintry Mutants.

"Trust me, I'm one of a kind!" Jack assured him as he flew down the hallway beside Logan, trailing his hands along the walls as he went. Logan observed the glittering trails of frost that flowed from the irritating young mans finger tips with narrowed eyes. When Elsa had left frosted footprints they had clearly been accidental, she had little control over her powers so they overflowed against her will. But despite Jacks apparent childishness it appeared that he had a very firm control over his powers. He was supremely confident and seemed to be deliberately creating frost patterns all over the walls just to annoy the gruff man beside him. And it was working. As Logan's scowl grew deeper, Jacks smile grew wider.

Finally they reached the library, and Logan shoved Jack inside and shut the door with a relieved sigh. Two inexperienced rich girls and a smart ass prankster? Kurt was going to have his furry blue hands full...

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**_hey!_**

**_So, I got the idea 4 this after watching HISHE's How Frozen Should Have Ended video on youtube. I watched it and thought "it would be sooo awesome to read a fanfiction about Elsa being an X-Man (X-Woman?)_**

**_I couldn't find any though, so I decided to make my own. _**

**_Now, I've had this idea for over a year and a half now and its gone through a lot of changes. Hiccup and Merida were originally going to be in it, but I've never seen Brave, for some reason I'm just not comfortable writing Hiccup, (even though I've seen/read all of the HTTYD movies/books) and, of course, neither of them have any powers. (I might give Hiccup a Cameo later on though.)_**

**_Anyway, I finally decided to have Jack, Elsa and Rapunzel be my main characters, and now instead of Magic powers, they have Mutant powers. Obviously this is a modern AU, but they're all going to a special college program at Xaviers , which I will explain more about in the next chapter. _**

**_I love comics, but I havent read very many X-men comics, so my X-men will probably be a Hybrid of X-men Evolution and the movies. Nightcrawler will certainly be mostly X-Men Evo, and comic based, since I didn't like the movie version of him at all, but Wolverine will be mostly Hugh Jackman *swoon!* with some comic mixed in. I guess we'll just have to see as far as the others go..._**

**_Obviously Jack, Elsa and Rapunzel's personal history will be updated and changed quite a bit, especially Jacks. I'll try to reveal more through flash backs and stuff later. I don't believe in Jackunzel, cause Flynn and Rapunzel are so perfect for each other, I just couldn't bear to split them up. plus Jack and Elsa have no Canon pairings, and they're perfect for each other! (total opposites , but also the same!) So this will be a Jelsa story, but I'll try to take the romance slow.._**

**_Yes, I made Olaf and Sven dogs. Maximus is a dog too, in case your wondering. _**

**_Don't worry, Logan's going to find out that Rapunzel isn't as defenseless as he thought. _**

**_Just so you know, I'll try to update as much as possible, but this story is really important to me, and I'm kinda a perfectionist, so it might take a little longer...and I'm sorry this A/N is so long... _**

**_Please Fav, Follow and Review if you liked it, have any questions, and wanna know what happens next! I need to know if this is worth concentrating all my efforts on!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: _**

Kurt looked at the young Mutants before him with interest.

The two girls, Rapunzel and Elsa, had been sitting silently for the last couple minutes. Rapunzel, the shorter one had immediately kicked off her flip-flops and was currently sprawled across an old armchair, tenderly petting a chameleon and openly staring at Kurt's strange appearance with an interested and excited smile on her pretty face, while Elsa sat primly on a bench, her back ramrod straight, as she tried and failed to discreetly stare at him out of the corner of her eye. From her frightened reaction at his unusual entrance a couple minutes ago, and her nervous expression, he would say she probably hadn't had many interactions with any of the less human looking Mutants before. A small part of him wilted at her fear of him, but he quickly pushed it away. It wasn't her fault he looked like a monster. Everyone was shocked the first time they met him, he was used it. Besides, she'd warm up to him, they always did.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud bang as the library doors flew open.

He looked up in surprise and saw that the boy had just arrived, bursting through the doors with a surprised yelp (as if a certain someone with adamantium claws and a short temper had lost his patience and given him an unexpected push) , and startling his future teammates so much that one dropped her chameleon and the other fell off her perch with an undignified Thump!

The young man recovered quickly from his shock however, and decided to introduce himself with an enthusiastic "Heeeeeeeeres Jackie!" in a sing-songy tone that made Rapunzel giggle, and Elsa roll her eyes as she picked herself off the floor.

"Oh good, you're here. Now we can begin. Please, have a seat." Kurt gestured to the various chairs and couches scattered throughout the room.

'Jackie' flew over to a chair between the other two Mutants and sat down, leaning back and putting his bare feet up on Elsa's bench. A self satisfied smirk crawled across his face when he saw Elsa's disgusted grimace, and he winked at her as she gave him an icy glare before deliberately turning away from him and focusing her attention on Kurt.

"Hello! I am Kurt Vagner, Velcome to Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters! This school has been a Mutant safe haven for decades, a place for Mutants to feel safe, learn how to control their powers, and, if they are interested, learn how to use their powers in battle. Ve are both a boarding school, which teaches grade 6 to 12, and the home of the X-men, a large superhero team composed entirely of Mutants who want to help people with their powers. Students can sign up for the X-men program at fourteen, though they're normally not allowed on missions till they're at least 16, and many of them choose to stay here as full time X-men after they've graduated."

"Why don't you teach younger than grade 6?" Elsa asked quietly.

"A Mutants powers almost always manifest during Puberty, so zheres no need for any younger grades. The youngest student currently enrolled here is twelve."

"If this place ends at grade twelve, then what are we doing here?" Jack asked him. "I thought this was a College course."

"Ve're branching out. You see, last year Professor Charles Xavier, our founder, decided that too many Mutants were joining the X-Men, instead of going out and forming their own government sanctioned crime fighting teams. Thats vere the Guardians program comes in. You three are our first class of Mutants who vill be affiliated with the X-Men but have your own fully independent, self-sufficient team. Vonce you graduate you vill be making your own decisions, on vhere your headquarters will be, vhat your code names are, vhat kind of crime fighting you do, its all up to you."

"Wait, when do we graduate again? And why are there only three of us?" asked Rapunzel, who seemed slightly overwhelmed.

"Vell, it's a three year program. You vill be trained by various members of the X-Men and sometimes guest teachers, on basic hand to hand combat, how to fully control your powers and use them in battle, Mutant history and diplomacy, designing your names and costumes, and pretty much anything else you need to know in order to become a smooth, well oiled machine. As for the number of students in this class, Professor Xavier went through a great deal of Applicants, looking for people who were powerful enough to properly protect themselves and their teammates, weren't interested in money or power but actually vanted to help people, and vere physically and mentally able to handle the difficulties of this kind of life. Zhen he went through again and picked the people who would not only get along with each other, but would make a great team. You three met all his requirements."Kurt smiled at them, revealing his sharp fangs.

"We gotta wait a whole three years till we're allowed to help people?" Jack made a face. "I want to do something meaningful with my life _now_. Thats why I'm here, instead of back home with my family."

"Don't vorry, ve believe in learning on the job." Kurt assured him. "You'll receive about six months of training, and then ve'll start sending your team on missions. After you complete the program, all you'll have to do is pass SHIELD's test and you're good to go."

"What about money?" Jack challenged him, blue eyes twinkling playfully. "How are we supposed to pay for fancy equipment, extra costumes, a secret headquarters? That stuff isn't cheap you know."

"You vill get funding from SHIELD and Stark Industries. At least at first. But zhen again," he glanced at the two girls, "I don't zink you'll have to vorry about money."

"What do you mean?"

Kurt looked at the young man in surprise before realizing that of course the students hadn't really been introduced yet, so he didn't know that the bubbly girl on the couch was Rapunzel Corona. As in Corona Fine Arts University, Corona Art Gallery, Corona Talent Agency, Corona Dance Studio...the list went on and on. The Corona Family was the biggest name in the art world today. If you wanted to be taken seriously as an artist, singer or dancer you had to have some sort of connection to the Coronas. Sure, Jack didn't seem like the artistic type, but he was still amazed that the boy couldn't recognize her from her face alone. After all, she was the other reason the Coronas were so famous.

"Oh, right. you haven't been introduced yet. Jack Frost, meet Rapunzel Corona and Elsa Arendelle, your new teammates."

"No way!" Jack laughed. "you're kidding, right? I mean, you're the Lost Princess? Seriously?"

Rapunzel nodded, cheeks reddening as her two classmates stared at her. Jack's expression was amused and excited, while Elsa seemed shocked and...angry? The temperature in the room suddenly dropped ten degrees.

"Wow, thats awesome!" said Jack, apparently oblivious to both the cold and the reason behind it. "Both my teammates are loaded!" he turned to Elsa, whose light blue eyes were narrowed angrily. "Hey, I know we just met, but can I borrow ten bucks? I'm broke." she didn't answer, but instead continued to glare at Rapunzel. "Aw, come on Elsie! You can afford it. You're one of the Arendelle girls." his eyes lit up mischievously. "Hey, are you the one who everyone was talking about because you tried to get married at sixteen and now you're dating some socially awkward jock who owns an ice cream store, or the one who's a total recluse and got disowned in her fathers will, but nobody knows why." he smirked as Elsa's attention finally travelled back to him. "Aw, who am I kiddin'? I can't see you holding a guys hand, never mind trying to marry one. and you can forget goin' steady for three years. You're way too uptight to have such a good relationship."

Elsa finally spoke, her voice shaking in anger. "I'll tell you which one I am. I'm the one whose parents went on a plane to go to a big party and never came back." the temperature dropped even lower as Jack finally realized something was wrong. " A party that was thrown in honour of someone who had been missing for a very long time." she looked straight at Rapunzel, eyes flashing angrily as a layer of frost crawled across the floor and up the walls. _"If it weren't for you they'd still be alive."_ Elsa hissed at Rapunzel through clenched teeth. Rapunzel gasped as a thick sheet of ice followed the frost, spreading across everything in the room and effectively freezing the doors shut. Whether she was more surprised by the fact that Elsa seemed to blame her for a totally random plane accident or the snow that suddenly started whipping through the room as the other girls anger grew, it was hard to tell.

"This is all your fault!" said Elsa, as she stalked towards Rapunzel, a heartbroken expression warring with her hatred filled one.

"Look, Elsa, can't we just talk about this?" the confused girl pleaded as her chameleon took refuge in her pocket and Jack just stared, awestruck by the sudden ferocity of the formerly meek Mutant. Kurt crouched beside him, wordlessly watching the drama unfold, his yellow eyes wide with shock as he began mentally relaying the situation to the Professor, who had sensed the young womens distress and wanted to know what was going on.

**_"You. Killed. My. PARENTS!"_** Elsa screamed , gesturing angrily to Rapunzel and accidentally sending several large, sharp shards of ice hurtling towards her face.

"Aaahh!" Rapunzel shrieked, frozen in terror as Elsa's missiles rushed towards her, getting closer and closer every second-

Zoom! Jack jumped into action, flying into Rapunzel, and knocking her aside just in time for her to avoid being skewered.

"Argh!" Jack sank to the floor, blood seeping from his cheek and arm where two of the razor sharp shards had struck him.

_"Oh no!"_ Elsa gasped, her anger quickly draining away as she realized what she'd done. _"Not again.."_ she whispered as she sank to the floor. "Oh God, please, not again."

"Jack!" Rapunzel rushed over to the bleeding boy, trying not to slip on the treacherous ice that covered the entire room. "Here, just..give me a minute." she laid her hand on his arm and hummed a few notes. Jack stared at her in shock as the jagged wound closed and the pain faded into nothing. Rapunzel quickly did the same for his cheek, and they both turned their attention back to Elsa, who was curled up on the floor, her eyes wide with fear. The other Mutants had expected Elsa's blizzard to subside, now that her anger was gone, but instead it seemed to be growing stronger, as lethally sharp icicles grew from the walls and the temperature went well below -30.

_"No, no, no, no, no, NO!_" Elsa moaned, as Jack and Rapunzel clutched each other tightly in an effort to keep warm.

_**BAMF!** _Kurt finally had enough and teleported out of the room. **_BAMF!_ **Two minutes later he returned, with Professor Xavier in his arms.

Elsa stared at the older Mutant, clutching her head as she felt him reach out through her mind.

_'Sleep, Elsa...'_

The wind and snow stopped immediately as Elsa fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

_**So, I'd like to apologize that this took a couple weeks.**_

_**I was so busy reading fanfiction I didn't have much time to write it.**_

_**Anyway, sorry that this is mostly exposition, but I threw some action in 4 you at the end there!**_

_**(sorry if it seemed a little rushed. i promise it will get better...just gotta get through the intro chapters...)**_

_**I used the awesome Disney theory that Elsa's parents died while going to Rapunzels wedding and tweaked it a little bit. I wanted to use the theory that Rapunzel and Elsa's mothers where sisters, but it didn't really make much sense, and seemed a little forced, so I took it out.**_

_**Guys, I'm so excited about this story! I have a million ideas running through my head, about there backstories and relationships and stuff, but I cant do that part till I've got this AU established! Argh!**_

_**well, at least i get to write some of Elsa's past in the next chapter...**_

_**btw, if you have any ideas for minor pranks that Jack (and possibly Kurt) can play on people, or any good zingers and jokes you think Jack would like, feel free to submit them, and i'll try to work them them in...**_


End file.
